Aymeric de Borel
Ser Aymeric de Borel is a non-player character from Final Fantasy XIV. Aymeric is a man of Ishgard, and Lord Commander of the Temple Knights. Though not of noble birth, he rose in rank by virtue of his countless accomplishments and achieved his current station. As the war against dragonkind rages on, Aymeric risks life and limb to protect his people. He was introduced in Patch 2.4, as representative of the Holy See to both players and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. Profile Appearance Aymeric is a male Elezen with black hair, garbed in an elegant suit of gray armor with blue cloth. Personality Though among the highest ranking Ishgardians, Aymeric's behavior is more pragmatic and open than one might expect of his station, with Aymeric considering himself a realist. Aymeric is a noble and virtuous leader who cares more for equality than status or race. His passion in his beliefs prompted Edmont de Fortemps to compare him fondly to his own son, Haurchefant Greystone. Upon learning the truth of the Dragonsong War, Aymeric confronted his father about the matter and demanded to reveal the truth to all. Aymeric believes that it is better for the people to start anew rather than maintain a heinous lie. After becoming the acting head of state, he labored to reform Ishgard to restore the bond between man and dragon and for high and lowborn citizens to live and prosper on equal footing. In addition, Aymeric places a great deal of faith in his people, despite the tragedies of war and the hardships of truth, he believed the people strong enough to endure and prosper, unlike his father. Even the grim Azure Dragoon, Estinien, believed Aymeric to be Ishgard's best hope for a new future. Though Aymeric had no desire to be the next leader of Ishgard, he reluctantly accepted the position of Speaker of the House of Lords when his people elected him, showcasing him as humble and honest. Aymeric becomes steadily more enamored with the Warrior of Light for their selfless service to Ishgard and forms bonds with them moreso than the other leaders of the Eorzean Alliance, bordering into romance (regardless of gender). Their bond pushes Aymeric into becoming more actively involved within the Alliance, lending his military aid in Baelsar's Wall and later for liberating Ala Mhigo. Story ''Final Fantasy XIV Ser Aymeric is born the illegitimate son of Thordan VII, having risen to the ranks of Lord Commander of the Temple Knights despite the social stigma held against him. After the Holy See's long silence towards the other city-states, Ser Aymeric calls for a meeting with Alphinaud Leveilleur at Camp Dragonhead. Requesting the Warrior of Light to accompany him, Lord Haurchefant shows them to the fort's intercessory where the meeting takes place. After exchanging pleasantries, Alphinaud urges that Ishgard rejoin the Eorzean Alliance due to persistent threat posed by Garleans and primals. Aymeric disagrees, as the Ixal have so far directed all hostilities to Gridania and not the Holy See, and thus have deemed Natalan to not be a threat. While cognizant of the Garlean threat and the potential invasion, the current garrisons have remained quiet since the death of Gaius van Baelsar, and so Ishgard sees no urgency. On top of all, Ishgard's knights are devoted to the Dragonsong War with the Dravanian Horde. When Alphinaud asks why he called the meeting if Ishgard's policy hasn't changed, Aymeric clarifies he came not just as a representative. In exchange for ensuring the supplies to Revenant's Toll continues, he asks that the Keeper of the Lake in Mor Dhona be watched closely. The dragon star has brightened and Ishgard's astrologians believe it to herald the resurrection of the wyrmking Midgardsormr. As Alphanaud agrees with Aymeric's terms, a House Fortemps knight bursts in to inform another caravan was raided by Iceheart's Harriers. In investigating the incident Alphinaud realizes the heretics are trying to summon their Saint Shiva as a primal. With the threat of heretics escalating, Aymeric dispatches his Temple Knights to Whitebrim Front to assist Lord Drillemont's men in investigating Snowcloak. After an exploratory search in the Snowcloak tunnel system ended with Iceheart escaping through an Aetheryte, a merchant is caught dealing with the heretics near the Observatorium. The merchant is wanted by the Crystal Braves for his connections to an imperial spy known as "the Ivy." After being interrogated by Marshal Ilberd, the merchant is turned over to the Temple Knights for further questioning. Once the threat of Shiva is eliminated Aymeric calls another meeting in Dragonhead. This being the first time the Holy See had to deal with a primal, he thanks the Scions for their aid, as otherwise it was unlikely their knights could've handled such a being. Ishgard had stayed out of the primal affairs since despite losing two Vigils to the Dravanian Horde Garuda never stormed the Gates of Judgement. Aymeric notes the incident with Shiva may lead to a change of policy. As the subject returns to the matter of the Keeper of the Lake, Alphinaud accuses the Holy See of using Revenant's Toll to protect its southern front. Aymeric confirms, as it has everything to gain from the settlement flourishing and denying the Horde an avenue of assault. The nobles of Ishgard are reluctant to open trust to outsiders, a stance Aymeric will attempt to improve through his station. He introduces Lucia goe Junius, the taciturn knight standing beside him, as his second-in-command, and explains to speak with her if he cannot be reached in the future. Aymeric oversees the defense of Ishgard due to Nidhogg's song rallying the Dravanian Horde. Matters are complicated due to Lady Iceheart sabotaging the outermost ward of Daniffens' Collar rendering the city-state more vulnerable, and Aymeric has no choice but to ask Alphinaud to gather aid from the Scions and the Eorzean Alliance. With the aid of adventurers, sellswords, the Crystal Braves, and the Warrior of Light, the main host is routed, with Nidhogg's champion Vishap slain at the Steps of Faith. Ser Aymeric and Lucia attend the Sultana's banquet in Ul'dah where he intends to formally thank the Eorzean Alliance for their contribution and vouches to recommend that the Holy See joins forces with the other city-states. As Teledji Adeledji arrives several templars from Ishgard bring word of another assault by the Dravanians. As Aymeric and Lucia must leave despite the suspicious circumstances, they do not witness the fateful events that transpire after. Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Aymeric uses his position as Lord Commander to assist the Warrior of Light and Alphinaud. While preparing to bolster the defenses, Aymeric agrees to Alphinaud's request to not mount a counterattack against the Dravanian Horde. Alphinaud, the Warrior of Light and Estinien Wyrmblood—while kept in the dark of their goal to find Ysayle—journey to Dravania to try to parlay with the Dravanian Horde. When the group returns and tells Aymeric what they learned about the true history of Ishgard, he insists on confronting Thordan VII to expose the truth hidden from Ishgard's people for the good of their nation. After Thordan explains his reasons, a speechless Aymeric is placed in the Vault for interrogation while labeled a heretic and his command over the Temple Knights taken by the Heavens' Ward. When rescued by the Warrior of Light's party, Aymeric again tries to reason with Thordan as he and his knights leave to find the key to Azys Lla. Aymeric remains to keep order in Ishgard while the Warrior of Light and their allies pursue the Archbishop. In the aftermath of Thordan's death Aymeric intends to make amends for the actions of his ancestors. Assuming leadership of Ishgard until canon law, feeling he cannot step down for voted successor to his father in light of recent events, Aymeric signs his country's entry into the Eorzean Alliance. As Goes Light, So Goes Darkness Aymeric finds his noble intent to expose the truth of the Dragonsong War has caused the clergy and commoners to refuse to accept the truth and believe Thordan was deposed of by traitorous means. To assuage the fear in the populace, Aymeric sends Lucia and the Scions to Anyx Trine to have peace talks with Vidofnir. As Vidofnir accepts peace after speaking with her sire Hraesvelgr on the matter, Aymeric is nearly killed by an assassin under the True Brotherhood of the Faith who also orchestrated a widespread arson. Aymeric survives thanks to Count Edmont and Lord Artoirel's intervention. After the arson is investigated the fundamentalists take several refugees had they lured into the Vault hostage to force Aymeric to have himself be tried for patricide and treason. Aymeric, Artoirel, and the Scions enter the Vault to rescue the hostages. Though the leader of the fundamentalists throws a captive girl named Maelie off the Vault, she is saved by Vidofnir who relays a message to Aymeric from Hraesvelgr that Nidhogg and his brood are on the move. The Gears of Change Ser Aymeric plans to hold a peace conference in Falcon's Nest with the dragons of Dravania, with Vidofnir as representative of her father's brood. These plans are soured by protesters still uneasy at making peace with the nation's ancient enemies, along with Lord Emmanellain's poor handling that results in a protester being shot with arrows. In an effort to raise spirits before the conference, Aymeric decides to hold the Grand Melee planned between the Grand Companies and the Holy See outside the Gates of Judgment. He asks Emmanellain to participate to redeem himself and asks the Warrior of Light to participate on behalf of Ishgard as a beacon of hope. The spectacle concludes with a duel between the Warrior of Light and Flame General Aldynn. With the tensions lowered Aymeric goes ahead with the peace conference. It starts well, Aymeric delivering a stirring speech to let go of their hate and pain for the future while presenting a sculpture depicting Hrevelgr and Saint Shiva to symbolize his resolve to Vidofnir. The conference ends on a sour note when Nidhogg, possessing Estinien's body, wounds Vidofnir while declaring that the final chorus of the Dragonsong War is nigh, and none will escape his fury. As the great wyrm assumes his true form and flies off, he inspires hateful jeers from the citizens present. Aymeric whispers a vow unheard over the cries of "Death to Nidhogg!" Revenge of the Horde With the reborn Nidhogg preparing for a final assault against Ishgard, Aymeric resolves to appeal for aid from Hraesvelgr despite the dragon's earlier refusal to help. He asks the Warrior of Light and Alphinaud to accompany him. Hraesvelgr is convinced by their resolve to put forth a trial to test their might. While the Warrior of Light battles Hraesvelgr, Aymeric is challenged by the dragon's child Vedrfolnir. Satisfied by the results of the trial, Hraesvelgr agrees to aid them in battling Nidhogg, and travels to Ishgard with the Warrior of Light's group. While Hraesvelgr and the Warrior destroy Nidhogg, Aymeric helps in the fight against Nidhogg's brood. Upon Nidhogg's death and the end of the Dragonsong War Aymeric performs what he intends to be his final deed as acting head of state: ending Ishgard's thousand-year-old theocracy and establishing a republic in its stead. Intending to step down from power afterward, he is, much to his chagrin, immediately elected to the highest position in the new House of Lords. Resigned to his ongoing role, labeled by some as a new Azure Dragoon, Aymeric pledges to continue bringing about changes to Ishgard and supporting the Eorzean Alliance. Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood As part of the Eorzean Alliance, Aymeric leads Ishgard's forces during the liberation of Ala Mhigo and gathers with the other city-state leaders. During the final assault against the imperial forces in the city, Aymeric leads the charge into Ala Mhigo's castle after the Warrior of Light defeats the Magitek Scorpion. Creation and development Voice Aymeric is voiced by Blake Ritson in the English version. He is voiced by Tatsuhisa Suzuki in the Japanese version. Other appearances Triple Triad Aymeric appears as a card in Triple Triad in the version playable via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 603a Aymeric.png|Aymeric. 603b Aymeric.png|Aymeric. 603c Aymeric.png|Aymeric. QAymeric1.png| Etymology Aymeric is a variant of Émeric, a French name adopted from two Proto-Germanic words that translate as "Home Ruler." Gallery FFXIV Aymeric concept.png|Concept art. Trivia * Aymeric is considered a skilled dancer and gifted in the culinary arts. * Aymeric's sword, Naegling, is a Borel family heirloom once used to slay dragons. Ser Aymeric's foster father prayed it would grant him strength in his struggles, both on and off the battlefield. Category:Elezens Category:Paladins Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Guest characters